Alphabetic list of Russian principalities
A *Principality of Andoga (or Andoma) (c. 1385-1430). The capital was probably Andoga, a settlement which disappeared. B * Territory of Bârlad (? - 1240's) (Created by the Vygontsy of Halych) (? - 1240's) - between the Dniester and the Carpathians (the territory of the future Moldavia). Capital: Assumed to be the city of Bârlad. Became part of the Golden Horde. * Principality of Baryatinsk (c. 1450-1504/9). Capital: Baryatin (now Baryatino in Kaluga Oblast). * Principality of Belgorod-Kievsky. The capital was Belgorod (now the village Belogorodka in the Kiev Oblast of Ukraine). * Principality of Belgorod-Ryazansky (c. 1149-1205). Capital: Belgorod-Ryazansky. * Principality of Belyov (1468-1558). Capital: Belyov . 1487 (inheritance until 1558). * Principality of Beloozero (1238-1486). Capital: Beloozero (now Belozersk) * Principality of Belo Selo (c. 1385-1470). Capital: Belo Selo (locality does not exist any more) . * Principality of Belz (1170-1269). Capital Belz (now in Lviv Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Boguslavl. Capital Boguslavl. * Land of the Bolohovenians * Principality of Borisov (c1101-1245). Capital: Borisov. * Principality of Bohtyugi (1364-1434). * Land of Berestya (Principality of Brest) Capital: Brest. * Principality of Bryansk (c1240-1430). Capital: Bryansk (Debryansk). * Principality of Busk (1100-1168). Capital: Busk, Lviv Oblast C * Principality of Chervyen (? -?) Capital: Chervyen (now in Belarus). * Principality of Chernigov (1024-1330). Capital: Chernigov (now Chernihiv. Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Chernyatin (1406-90). Capital: Chernyatin (now Chernyatino, Moscow Oblast). D * Principality of Dmitrov (1238-1569). Capital Dmitrov . * Principality of Dorogobuzh (Tver) (1318-1486). Capital: Dorogobuzh Tver Oblast. * Principality of Dorogobuzh (Volhynia) (c. 1085-1227). Capital: Dorogobuzh (now in Rivne Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Dorogobuzh (Smolensk) (Smolensk) (c. 1343-1505). Capital: Dorogobuzh, Smolensk Oblast. * Bishopric of Dorpat (1030-1558) Capital Yuryev or Dorpat (now Tartu in Estonia) * Land of Dregovich * Principality of Drutsk (c1150-1326/1508). Capital: Drutesk (now Drutsk, Vitsebsk Voblasts Belarus). * Principality of Drutsk-Podberezsk (c1320-1460). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Dubrovitsa (bef1236-?). Capital Dubrovitsa. E * Principality of Elets (c1370-1483). Capital: Elets. Before the Mongol invasion was part of the Elec Chernihiv principality, and later - directly into the Golden Horde. At the beginning of the XIV century it moved to Ryazan principality from which soon separated. F * Fominsk-Berezuyskoe principality (c. 1206-1404). Capital: Fominskoe (now Fominsky Gorodok). G * Principality of Galich-Mersky (1246-1453). Capital: Galich, Kostroma Oblast . * Principality of Galich-Dmitrov (1280-1334) Capital: Galich, Kostroma Oblast * Principality of Glukhov (c. 1246-1407). Capital: Glukhov. * Principality of Golibesovo (c. 1410-1510). Capital: Troitskoe . * Principality of Gomel (? -?). The capital Gomy (Gomel) (now in Belarus.) * Principality of Goroden (Tver) (1425-35). Capital: Goroden (now Gorodnya, Tver Oblast) * Principality of Goroden (Grodno) (Principality of Grodno) (1127-1260s/1365). The capital Goroden (now: Grodno, Grodno Oblast, Belarus). * Principality of Gorodets (Polotsk) (1159-1165). Capital: Gorodets na Berezine, Vitsebsk Voblasts, Belarus. * Principality of Gorodets (Nizhny-Novgorod) (1264-1403). Capital: Gorodets, Nizhny-Novgorod Oblast. * Principality of Gorodets-Ostersky . Capital: Gorodets Ostersky (now Oster, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). H * Principality of Halych (1084-1199). Capital: Halych (now in Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Halych-Volhynia (1199-1349) Capital: Halych (now in Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast, Ukraine). I * Principality of Izyaslavl (? -?). Capital Izyaslavl (Now Izyaslav, Khmelnitsky Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Izyaslavl (c1101-1245). Capital: Izyaslavl (Now Zaslawye, Minsk Voblast, Belarus). J * Principality of Jersica (?-?). Capital Jersika (Ersika, Gertsike) K * Principality of Kaluga (1505-1518). Capital: Kaluga . * Principality of Karachev (c1246-1360). Capital Karachev. * Principality of Kargolom (c1375-1430). Capital Kargolom. * Principality of Kashin (1318-1426). Capital: Kashin . * Principality of Kem (c1375-1430). Capital: Kem (city which does not exist any more, located on the banks of the Kema River in Vologda oblast. * Principality of Kholm (Poland) (1263-1366). Capital: Kholm (now Chełm in Poland). * Principality of Kholm (Tver) (1319-1508). Capital: Kholm (identified as present village Krasnyi Kholm in Tver Oblast). * Principality of Kiev (1132-1471). Capital: Kiev. * Principality of Kletsk (c1250-1521). Capital: Kletsk, Minsk Voblasts, Belarus. * Principality of Kobrin (1366-1529). Capital: Kobrin. Lithuanian lot in 1366-1490, the Polish portion in 1490-1529. * Principality of Koknese (?-?). Capital: Koknese. * Principality of Kolomna (c1165-1301). Capital: Kolomna . * Principality of Konin (?-?). Capital: Konin (now Kanin). * Principality of Korsun. Capital: Korsun. * Principality of Kostroma (1246-1303). Capital: Kostroma. * Principality of Kotelich Capital: Kotelnich. * Principality of Kozelsk (c1235-1445). Capital: Kozelsk. * Principality of Krasnoe. Capital: Krasnoe. * Principality of Kremenets (? -?). Capital: Kremenets. * Principality of Krivobor (c1440-70). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Kubeny (name taken from the Kubeny River) * Principality of Kurba (c1425-55). Capital: Kurba. * Principality of Kursk (c1095-1270). Capital: Kursk (Kuresk). L * Principality of Lipetsk (c1283 -??). Capital: Lipetsk * Principality of Logozhsk (c1150-1245). Capital Logozhsk (now Lahoysk, Minsk Voblasts Belarus). * Principality of Lukoml (1178-16th century). Capital: Lukoml . * Principality of Lutsk (1099, 1125-1320). Capital: Lutsk (Luchesku). * Principality of Lyalo (c1440-1460). * Principality of Lyubutsk (c1235-1445). Capital: Lyubutsk (Lyubutesk). M * Principality of Mezetsk (c1360-1504). Capital: Mezetsk (or Mezchesk) now Meshchovsk in Kaluga Oblast). * Principality of Mikulin Capital: Mikulin (now Mikulino, Moscow Oblast). * Principality of Minsk (c1101-1326/1407). Capital: Mensk (now Minsk, Belarus). * Principality of Mozhaysk (1279-1303). Capital: Mozhaysk. * Principality of Mologa (c1325-1450). Capital Mologa. * Principality of Mosalsk (c1350-1494). Capital Mosalsk (Masalsky). * Grand Principality of Moscow (Grand Duchy of Moscow) (1276-1547). Capital: Moscow . * Principality of Mstislavl (c1370-1529). Capital: Mstislavl . * Principality of Murom-Ryazan * Principality of Murom (989-1393). Capital: Murom * Principaliy of Mtsensk (?-?). Capital: of Mtsensk. * Principality of Myshegda (c.1270-1488). Capital: Myshegda (Muyshakha). N * Principality of Nizhny Novgorod-Suzdal - Capital: Nizhny Novgorod. * Principality of Novgorod-Seversky (ca. 1096-1494). Capital: Novgorod-Seversky (now Novhorod-Siverskyi, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine). * Novgorod Republic (9th century-1478). Capital: Novgorod (now Veliky Novgorod, Novgorod Oblast). * Principality of Novlenskoe (c. 1400-70). The capital was in the locality of Novlenskoe (now the village of Novoe in Yaroslav Oblast. * Principality of Novogrudok (c1245-1431). Capital Novogrudok (Novgorodok) (now Navahrudak, Grodno Voblast Belarus). * Principality of Novosil (mid-13 century. - 1425). Capital: Novosil. O * Principality of Obolensk (c. 1270-1494). Capital: Obolensk (now Obolenskoye, Kaluga Oblast). * Principality of Ovruch. Capital: Ovruch (now in Zhitomir Oblast, Ukraine ). * Principality of Odoev (1376-1407). Capital Odoev. P * Principality of Palekh (c1390-1470). Capital: Palekh * Principality of Peremyshl (1410-1427) Capital: Peremyshl Moskovsky {settlement which does not exist any more, located in the proximity of present village Dmitrovo in Podolsk Raion. * Principality of Peremyshl (1085-1269). Capital: Peremyshl (now Przemysl, Poland). * Principality of Peresopnytsia (1146-1238). Capital Peresopnytsia . * Principality of Pereyaslavl (1054-1239). Capital: (Pereyaslavl). * Principality of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky (1175-1302). Capital:Pereyaslavl (now Pereyaslavl-Zalessky). * Principality of Pinsk (c1168-1521). Capital: Pinsk (Pinesk). * Principality of Podolsk (c1363-1438) Capital: Kamenets * Principality of Polotsk (c960-1307/1399). Capital: Polotsk (Polotesk). * Territory of Ponizye - see Territory of Bârlad * Principality of Porossk (Torchesk) (? -?). Capital: Torchesk. * Principality of Porkhov (1386-1442). Capital: Porkhov. * Principality of Pozharsk (c1390-1470). * Principality of Prozorov (c1408-60). Capital Prozorov (now the village Prozorovo). * Principality of Pronsk (1129-1465). Capital: Pronsk. Starting from the mid 14th century Grand Principality of Pronsk. * Principality of Pskov (1014-1341). Capital: Pskov * Feudal Republic of Pskov (11th centuy-1510). Capital: Pskov (Pleskov). * Principality of Putivl (c1150-1500). Capital Putivl. R * Principality of Radonezh (1410-1425). Capital: Radonezh * Principality of Repeysk (? -?). Capital: Repeisk (now Новый Ропск in Bryansk Oblast ). * Principality of Romanov (1345-1491). Capital: Romanov (now Tutayev in Yaroslav Oblast). * Principality of Romodanovo (c1410-1440). Capital: Romodanovo * Principality of Rostov-Suzdal (Northeast Russian Territories). (1125-1474) Capital Suzdal) * Principality of Rostov (c989-1474). Capital: Rostov. * Principality of Ruza (1494-1503). Capital: Ruza. * Principality of Ryazan - from the end of the 13th century Grand Principality of Ryazan (1129-1510). Capital: Staraya Ryazan (Old Ryazan) till 1237, Pereslavl-Ryazansky (New Ryazan) after 1237. * Principality of Ryapolovo (c1390-1440). Capital: Ryapolovo * Principality of Rylsk (c1152-1523). Capital: Rylsk. * Principality of Rzhev (1408-10, 1462-1526). Capital: Rzhev. S * Principality of Serpukhov - see Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk * Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk (1341-1472)). Capital: Serpukhov * Principality of Sheksna (c1350-1480). The capital is unknown. Name comes from the Sheksna River * Principality of Sheleshpa (c1375-1410). Capital unknown. Name comes from the Sheleshpa River * Principality of Shekhon (Principality of Poshekhon) (c1410-60). Capital Knyazhin Gorodok (locality does not exist any more) - Name of the principality comes from the Shekhon River (old name of the present Sheksne River). * Principality of Shuya (1387-1420). Capital: Shuya. * Principality of Shumorovo (c1365-1420). Capital: Shumorovo in Yaroslavl Oblast. * Principality of Shumsk. Capital: Shumsk (now in Ternopil Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Sit (c1408-1460). The capital is unknown. (Name comes from the Sit River). * Principality of Slonim (c1245-1260). Capital: Uslon (now Slonim, Grodno Voblast, Belarus. * Principality of Slutsk (c1240-1587). Capital: Slutsk (Sluchesk) (now in Minsk Voblast, Belarus. * Principality of Smolensk (c. 990-1404). Capital: Smolensk. * Principality of Snovsk (?-?). Capital: Snovks (now Sedniv, Chernihiv Oblast, Ukraine. * Principality of Spash (? -?). Capital: Spash (Ispash). → VCR (Novosilsky inheritance). * Principality of Staritsa (1519-63). Capital: Staritsa. * Principality of Starodub (part of Grand Principality of Vladimir 1238-1460). Capital:Starodub-on-the-Klyazma. * Principality of Starodub-Seversky (Part of Lithuania about 1406-1503). Capital: Starodub Chernigov * Principality of Stepan (c1230-?). Capital Stepan (now in Ukraine) * Principality of Strezhev (1159-1162) Capital Strezhev * Principality of Sudka (1455-1510). Capital Sutka, Yaroslavl * Principality of Sugorye (c1345-1375). Capital Sugorye * Principality of Suzdal. Capital Suzdal * Grand Principality of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod (1238-1424). Capital: Suzdal (till c1350), Nizhny Novgorod (after c1350). * Principality of Svisloch (1140-1350). Capital Svisloch (now Svislach, Asipovichy Rayon, Mahilyow Voblasts). T * Principality of Tarusa (1246-1392). Capital Tarusa. * Principality of Telyatevo (1397-1437). Capital: Telyatevo * Principality of Terebovl (c1085-1141). Capital: Terebovl (now in Terebovl Rayon, Ternopil Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Toropets (1167-1320). Capital: Toropets. * Principality of Tripolye (1162-1180). Capital: Tripolye (now Trypillia, in Kiev Oblast, Ukraine). * Principality of Trostena (c1460-90). Capital: Trostena. * Principality of Trubetsk (c1392-1500). Capital: Trubchevsk (Trubetsk). * Principality of Turov and Pinsk (c998-1168). Capital: Turov. * Principality of Turov (c1168-1540). Capital: Turov * Principality of Tmutarakan (c988-1100). Capital: Tmutarakan. * Grand Principality of Tver (1242-1490). Capital: Tver. U * Principality of Uglich (1216-1591). Capital: Uglich * Principality of Ustyug (1364-1474). Capital: Veliky Ustyug. * Principality of Ukhra (Ugric) (circa 1420-70). Capital is unknown. * Principality of Ukhtomsk (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. * Upper Oka principalities. V * Principality of Vadbolu (c. 1410-50). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Vasilyevskoe. Capital: Vasilyevskoe . * Principality of Vereya (1432-86). Capital: Vereya. * Principality of Vitebsk (1101-1320/1392). Capital: Vidbesk (now Vitebsk ). * Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal (1125-1362). Capitals: Rostov, Suzdal, from 1157 Vladimir. Since 1169 Grand Principality. * Principality of Volhynia (c990-1452). Capital: Vladimir-Volynsky * Principality of Volkovysk (c1245-1260). Capital Volkovysk). * Principality of Volkona (c1270-1470). Capital: Volkona). * Principality of Vologda (1433-81). Capital: Vologda . * Principality of Volotsk (1408-10) (1462-1513). Capital: Volok Lamsky (now Volokolamsk, Moscow Oblast). * Principality of Vorgol. Capital: Vorgol. * Principality of Vorotynsk (c1455-1573). Capital: Vorotynsk (Vorotynesk). 1493 → VCR (on the rights to pay up to 1573 g). * Principality of Vshchizh (1156-1240). Capital Vshchizh . * Principality of Vyshgorod (1077-1210). Capital: Vyshgorod. * Principality of Vyazma (1190-1403/1494). Capital: Vyazma. Y * Principality of Yelets (c1370-1483). Capital: Yelets. Before the Mongol invasion was part of the Principality of Chernigov and later it was subordinated directly to the Golden Horde. At the beginning of the XIV century it moved to Grand Principality of Ryazan principality from which soon separated. * Principality of Yuryev (c. 1212-1345). Capital: Yuryev-Polsky. * Principality of Yuryev (Dospat) see Bishopric of Dospat * Principality of Yaroslavl (1218-1463). Capital of Yaroslavl . Z * Principality of Zaozero (c. 1420-52). The capital is unknown. * Principality of Zvenigorod (Moscow) (1331-1492). Capital: Zvenigorod (Russia). * Principality of Zvenigorod (Halych) (1123-1211) Capital: Zvenigorod (Ukraine) * Principality of Zvenigorod-on-the-Oka (c. 1340-1504). Capital: Zvenigorod-na-Oke (Zvenigorod-on-Oka). * Principality of Zubtsov (1318-1460). Capital: Zubtsov See also *Russian principalities (Русские княжества) *Russian principalities (list) (Список русских княжеств) References * История русских родов * Русские княжества по алфавиту * Генеалогия русской знати * Россия. Русские княжества * Древняя русская история Category: Russian principalities